Megamod Bug List
Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest Megamod release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Feedback There are currently two megamod discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to MIB88 in the Megamod 2.3 technical issues and suggestions thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed megamod version, :* any other installed mods or patches. Questions concerning Gameplay can be posted in the Unofficial MIB88 MegaMod Gameplay Help thread. Locations Arroyo -If you are playing a female character and get Klint to help you and then return to the temple later with Klint, he will be standing where he left you, and he will essentially be lost to you. Klamath -Sally Dunton's 'Why do you hate...' to the bulletin board message 'adds piss to the beer' can be done infinite times for 100 experience each time -Even with strength 10 (6+advanced armour), a wrench + sledgehammer in active item slots, there doesn't seem to be a way to open the locked door in the rat caves behind which a dead trapper is lying. Toxic Caves The Den Modoc -Blacksmith does not remove proper number of iron ore for things he makes... the ores do not stack, so the ore that is required is removed from only one group... example, if 5 ore are needed to create manacles, and the player has two groups of 3 ore, then one entire group is removed, but the other one stays Cold Hearts -Betraying and burying Fence doesn't work properly -Sometimes you can report twice to Jack and get experience twice. -If you kill English Bob during the special event when he is talking to Salvatore's men and then tell that to fence, you still can't open the door - you have to talk once again to him. -If you kill everyone there and try to open the door, you still get the "somebody's watching you" line and can't open them. Fixed: If you kill some Cold heart member, run away and come back, the survivors act as if nothing has happened. -English Bob's quests start repeating themselves, if you kill Metzger before getting the quest to kidnap his mom. Fixed: Throwing grenade or spear in the well where Mickey is stuck results in some floating text in red overridden by Chosen One's floating text, which obviously shouldn't be there. Screenshots: #1 #2 Text has been moved to the dialog box where it belongs. Ghost Farm Vault City -Vault City slave pen issues: #Guy who talks to you doesn't acknowledge the gate is open #Manota doesn't speak #The information assistant is missing dialog #The guards do not walk away when the information assistant speaks with them #Steve walks to the guards and back way too fast. -The quest with the guy in the Vault city fence jail has a lot of "error" things in it, like when looking at the prisoner. Also when you free the "error" prisoner and talk to him at his brother's tent, he says "I don't even know how to express my thanks", and his green text "thank you" at the same time. There's also some problems with the guards telling you not to touch the fence before they move away, and if you do certain things the gate will remain open permanently. Fixed: Old Joe in Vault city suffers from the same glitch as the wild man in the primitive tribe. He appears "dead" when you look at him. Gecko Raiders Broken Hills -Drinks for pilot Fassard are bought when you choose to say "That's enough." -Even you don't have any money, you can still buy Fassard the first drink after saying "Eh, what the heck..." Redding Fixed: Game crashes when talking to the Malamute owner about curing Fannie's jet addiction. If you use the cure on fanny, you get 1000 XP, she tells you to wait a while because she's not feeling well, but then later she just goes back to her normal sex offering/I need money attitude. Fixed: As for Lou, soon as I choose the line "It'll get the addiction out of her system. The next time she orders a drink, slip this into it" The game crashes. Fixed: If you do it yourself, Fanny May still offers you sex, and you still have the option to select: "Didn't I give you some money so you could stop doing this". You'd think there's at least some line where she says she quit Jet or something. Oh, and Lou still scolds you for giving her money, even after you supposedly cured her. New Reno Golgotha The Stables Sierra Army Depot -Sentrybot doesn't seem to retain his level very well. His health goes from 115, to 143, to 115 after the next map load or whatever. -There seems to be some problem with the original Brainbot/Skynet (the one present in vanilla F2) combat options - they become all messed up. Screenshot Confirmed: Explosive traps do not animate correctly. Also, raised plates in the Depot, when used, show the layout of the EPA or act like other EPA objects. So it was showing the same as the computers next to the elevators in the EPA. The plates no longer have EPA scripts attached. They now have the correct scripts attached, but they still are not working properly. They do not animate or give damage. New California Republic -After killing Westin, if you negotiate a higher price for accepting the Carson mission, or even ask about Carson, the dialogue box will just freeze on the screen at the end of the conversation. Then, if you manage to blindly select one of your Party members and talk to them, and fix your screen... Bishop will act like you had rejected to do the job, and asks again (causing the dialog box freeze again). It only works correctly if you accept the job right away, ask no questions, and end it with "I understand". Vault 15 Vault 13 -Can't talk to Goris about being a deathclaw -Didn't get the option to do Vault 13 without having Frank visiting them afterwards. I even sent Xarn back to Vault 13 before finding the Vault itself. Military Base San Francisco -When talking to Dr. Wong about the reward for returning the biology corpse you can talk only in errors. Navarro -Change Xarn...now the player can do both quests: set him free and get him to join you and fight on your team -The first time I talk to all three troops they just display 'error' over their heads, and from then on they ask me why I have a vertibird, and how there's no scheduled flights. (Even though I have no vertibird.) -When entering Klamath the Enclave Guys displayed 'error' in floating text -If I go to the crash site with the E Gs, and 'look' at the vertibird again, I get the map and 300 exp yet again. -No way to get "Locate the crashed Vertibird near Klamath" quest. -No way to complete "enter the toxic caves quest". -Concerning Enclave soldiers, you get after talking to Maria about toxic caves: #They spit errors after clicking on them so they would join you; #They fight other enclave soldiers if you encounter any of them during your journey to toxic caves; #Because megamod uses old Killap's patch, even the soldiers wear Advanced Power armour they get hurt if they step on radioactive goo; #They attack you once you enter the base if they are still in your party; #They can not be dropped - you have to kill them to do that. The Enclave EPA -Inside of EPA has regular day/night cycle lighting Fixed: The mole rats walk through walls on the green level. -When entering utility level from the elevator - view is positioned incorrectly Primitive Tribe -When Sulik meets his sister and they talk, the roof still appears on the tent...need to reposition people -One of the tribals who tells you what you can do, still tells you to fix the well and help the shaman, even you already did that. Fixed: There are like few billion coins in the skeleton you find in the woodland. Fixed: You can find billions of healing powder and 80 gecko pelts in one of the tents. Confirmed:There is a pile of firewood which you can't be reached positioned near the woodland entrance. Developer: So what? Reporter: Why not tease the player by adding some better item and making it unreachable? -The only way to enter the village is by pressing 2. -I take it that the "Wild man" in the primitive tribe is Kruger? If that's the case I can't join the Bounty hunters, due to the fact that he was technically "dead" when I first went there. Now there's just a pool of blood where he was. Abbey -You don't get the XP reward after retrieving info from some /Hubologist's, Shi, Bos facility, Carson and so on/ computers. Fixed: Info from NCR computer can be retrieved only if you have the implant and high science skill; should be OR instead of AND. Fixed: EPA computer for some reason is BOS facility computer. Fixed: Carson city computer is Ruined reactor computer. Fixed: When pursuing the Abbey quests, its possible to enter the BOS facility, but only using unrelated strange dialog which makes no sense in English. Scraptown -Several error messages in the description and dialog. Some dialog trees are messed up both on the Fools and the Blades. -When you attack the Blades with the Fools, The Queen, just spouts multicolored error messages and cannot be interacted with. -One Fool, a black guy with metal armor has weird fonts when he speaks with you. -Conflict between gangs can only be resolved by killing both. -You get a bunch of hieroglyphs after clicking on the fridge or the generator /missing translations?/ -You can join both gangs. -In 9 out of 10 cases you can't talk to Phil about his problem with the dog Colly Carson -Mary in the hotel in Carson allows you to ask about Lily, even though you never heard the name -There is a woman that when you mouse over her it says "You see a regular man." -when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel, you can only choose "I am here to give you some money" -Choosing "I am here to give you some money" when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel does nothing. -You can still choose "I am here to give you some money" even you don't have any money when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel does nothing. - If you save the game, then completely exit it, run it again and try to talk to the man in lower right room of the motel, you'll be only able to talk in errors and you'll get an error when you point at him. Fixed: Game crashes when trying to talk with the the man in black suit. Also you get an error when "looking" at him. Ruined Reactor -When checking on Leon's girlfriend, you CAN find her with another man /citizen/ if he accidentally walks in the room (theoretically should never happen). -You can start a conversation with Leon's girlfriend, choose "You know honey, I can tell that you were alone, if you do sth pleasant for me", then instantly end conversation, then again start talking to her as if nothing's happened. -When you return to the reactor and start conversation with Leon first option you get is Error. -The outlaw Kruger can not be found because one global variable is never set. -An alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel can be finalized but the Elder in the BoS bunker only speaks in errors, also sometimes game just crashes when trying to speak to him. - You can see (19-?) ever (13-18) when looking at some Bounty hunter which clearly shouldn't be there - There is "Hero Female (don't use)" outside the ruined reactor, who, I guess, should be removed. The BOS Bunker -Siege location BOS quest: game crashes as soon as you leave(even If you kill the enclave patrol) -You can walk on walls and your car here (same for Carson and research facility) Some screenshots: #1 #2 -If you enter the bunker (go to some lower level), then try to enter world map from this location, you end up teleported a bit further up. -If you use vertibird to get here, you lose it and after exiting to the world map, you have to actually search where you are - view is not automatically moved so that you could see your location. -Where the Enclave troops disappeared can not be found even by acquiring all of the holodisks from MB and reading all of them. -If you enter some lower area and save your game, you see "Aroyo warehouse" as the map name. -Fixing computer network quest seems to be bugged: if you first turn on both computers in control room, then the other eight and finally turn off the left pc in control room, nothing happens. Fixed: In BOS Bunker, when you agree to try out the new Professional Power Armour (which looks decidedly strange upon donning), it seems you appear in the cutscene as a cockroach. The BOS Research Facility -If you go behind the first guard you meet (general?) on the second level, he'll start shooting at you. Also for some unknown reason he's named "Head of EPA security service". -Maps are incorrectly named here too: if you save game on the surface level, the map name will be "Bos Facility Error" and when saved inside the facility, it's named "Arroyo Not used". Fixed: "Bring Biomed-Gel" and "Bring Skynet for AI baby" quests can not be completed because after talking to the scientist and clicking done doesn't end the conversation - you just get in situation which looks like this (no conversation options but everything else functions as it supposed to): Screenshot -Same as with BOS bunker: sometimes after exiting to world map, view is incorrectly positioned and you can't see were you are. Fixed: You can potentially complete the quest to bring the biomed gel to the Baby AI an indefinite number of times. Fixed: You can complete the quest to bring Skynet to Baby if you have the Skynet Robobrain in your party, but not the Skynet Sentrybot. -BoS Base, bugged. Guards tell me to leave or die, even though I helped them. Vault 14 -Dr Lee thinks you agreed to get Hardened Power armor, even if it's the first time you met him. -After completely exitng the vault (near the door requiring sspecial item to open) you are able to move the mouse pointer where it obviously shouldn't supposed to move. Vault 23 -Some combat glitches.(I killed the last rat on level 2, but my party members thought it was still alive and shot at nothing. Then when I finally was able to end combat, my party members did their attacking animations for a second while the chosen one did the dodging animation.) Fixed: When reloading a save from inside the vault it would always say I found vault 13, supposedly give me 2000EXP and I'd hear the level up sound. Fixed: Every time you leave the humongous rat's lair and go back to level 3 you get that vault 13 message, and you actually get 2000EXP points. Confirmed: After killing the rat, even things that used to work will be replaced by "error", which includes the guy that gives you the key to the vault, and the level 1 computer. Fixed: If you save on the last level before fighting the super rat, the map will be corrupted and you won't be able to load that game. Fixed: The exit which should lead to the final area, leads to the rear of an elevator on level 1. Basically trapping you behind the wall with no exit. Fixed: Appears as Unknown on the main map, even after having visited the area. Not a bug: NPCs start acting crazy when fighting the rats in the lowest vault level. This isn't a bug with the Megamod. NPCs and other critters will skip turns at this location (and others) if the player's character is surrounded. Other Places Random Encounters -I stumbled upon a random encounter labelled 'A Den Caravan attacking a Vault City Caravan', and as soon as the shooting started, utter chaos broke loose. The Den Caravan started fighting with itself, it was like an everyone against everyone deathmatch. For example the Den Caravan guards started attacking their own Caravan Merchant/Leader. Fixed: Postman sings too fast. Miscellaneous Weapon Upgrades -Valerie still upgrades weapons even you don't have the required parts. Megamod Weapon Changes Fixed: Steyr IWS 2000 defenitely should be BIG gun. B-Team Armor Mod -NPCs can use any weapon while wearing some armour desingned by B-Team Unconfirmed: This mod causes disabled combat options Cult of Personality Fix Enhanced Skynet - Body upgrades. Enhanced Davin Script (For Females Only!) Freelance slavery Not a bug: NPCs start killing slaves when fighting slavers. No. Like all encounters, if a critter is hit by another team, even accidentally, combat becomes... interesting. This is an issue with the engine, and not the Megamod. Friendly Klint 2 -He levels up by getting better armour -He gets RANDOM combat options set -All combat options are enabled only during some special occasions (like combat armour) Though he still doesn't remember them and always gets some random values set anyway. -He has ENOURMOUS carry weight; -He can USE WELL ANY weapon; -He can only heal when he has no armour -He has ENOURMOUS amount of HPs. Fixed: Giving him advanced power armour makes him really weak. -Klint sometimes runs across the screen when you enter a map -Klint won't attack greater molerats... neither will Sulik -Need to correct Klint script and dialog issues... he will not heal himself -Klint seems to have some problems with MkII armours. Giving him a Leather Armor MkII results in becoming untradeable with him, still you can barter. After telling him to remove armor, all becomes stable as usual. -Some of Klint's errors, can be worked around by asking him to stay put, then asking him to follow you again. -Whenever he gets attacked in combat he is referred to as 'Villager' , might also be the case when he misses something in combat. This should be changed atleast for continuity's sake? -He doesn't get healed by doc Johnson in Redding, I don't know if it's the same with the other doctors. - The problem with Klint is definitly the wearing of armor... ANY ARMOR! The game plays okay on Vista, but once I put armor on Klint and leave the exit grid, my game crashes hardcore, EVERYTIME! I've already tried different armors too, and experienced the same problem. Its actually making me sick of Klint. His protos will have to be re-done to accomidate this MOD, including his combat controls (as mentioned above, they don't work). -He joins over party limit. FO2 Graphics Upgrade Patch (FO2GUP)Alpha Gila Lizard and Cockroach critters from FOXP mod (WIP) Not a bug: For some reason they don't attack. This has nothing to do with the MM. Gila lizards and cockroaches are sometimes matched up with critters in random encounters and they are not on the same team. A critter can only be assigned to one team. Only one team will start combat with the player's party at a time. It's no different than the encounter with slavers using tracking dogs. One group attacks, and when they are all killed, the other group attacks. I can't do anything about this one. Gecko enclave encounter -if you manage to start conversation with enclave soldiers before all the soldiers are looking at you, you can get the same dialog again and fight only with a lot smaller group then there was initially. Kaga -Last Kaga encounter: Add dialog. Place Kaga closer to his gang. Killap's Fallout 2 patch -The version used in megamod is really old. Lootable Armor Fixed: Combat armour can be retrieved after killing Vault city guards who look like as if they were wearing metal armour. -Advanced power armour can be retrieved after killing some soldiers in Enclave who look like as if they were wearing old power armour; Marcus armour from V14 mod Miria mod -Miria forgets her levels like Vic Mr Fixit Mysterious stranger mod Because of it Morton brothers have some guns and armor which they shouldn't have. Developer: This is completely wrong. The Mysterious stranger Mod has nothing to do with the Morton Brothers that are encountered. If you are referring to the mention of the mysterious stranger in the worldmap file, that is just a comment to show what graphic is used to represent that particular Morton Brother. Reporter: Take a look here. Also do you have any other explanation why last Morton brother is getting power armor? Developer: I've changed so many things I'm starting to forget what the original looked like. I looked through the original worldmap file and the original protos. The original posted problem is partly right. The proto images and stats have been altered for only one of the brothers. The lootable armor mod, then took into account the new image and gave him the new armor (power armor) upon being killed. There is no reason for any of the Morton Brothers to get weapons they should not have, as that is not determined by the proto files. I will change the worldmap file to use a different proto for the Morton Brother that is supposed to be wearing a leather jacket, as this is the one affected by the Mysterious stranger. NPC Armor mod Fixed: When Cassidy is wearing combat armour he looks as if he was wearing Power armour. Seraph's Fallout 2 Mod -Brotherhood of Steel bunkers are not stocked. Vertibird mod -Choosing "choose locations" causes to be teleported to the "shack" and loose the vertibird Wasteland Taxi -Taxi service works fine but when you leave the "Special Destinations" (Guardian of Forever, Cafe of Broken Dreams), the game puts you back on the coast. If you have the car at that point and you encounter something, you may lose the car as the car is "with" you but it's actually at Virgin Street. This happens when certain quests kick you to a different map directly (Stables or Golgotha). -if some special place is chosen it teleports the player from New Reno to somewhere near Primitive tribe and there is no cab to take the player back. Not only you have to walk on foot all the way to New Reno (which takes a lot of time), but during your journey you can even encounter some Enclave soldiers. Uncategorized -If you attack a locked door and it opens, as it should, when combat ends the game will lock up and must be shutdown improperly. Also if you open a door by attacking it and save your game whilst in combat the save game will become corrupt. This occurs with the use all weapons including fists. -Not all freed slaves run off the screen. The player may may get infinite good karma by freeing the same slave... fixed this by adding a local variable, but the variable is not always being set. -Need to go through all maps and change weapons. Many of them have old ammo numbers inside, and do not reflect the changes from the New Vision mod. As a result, ammo amounts are not added correctly. I.e. 50+12 results in 40 bullets /tested with 2mm EC/. -Random Memory Leak, un-known cause. Causes every main location to crash. I first noticed this at the EPA, it then spread to every main location. Once you have this, the game cannot progress any further. -14mm pistol seems to crash the game every time you or any of your party use it. -Sfall (weather effects): Encountered some weird graphical glitching when I died in a random Kaga encounter while in the middle of a sandstorm. The sandstorm continued on the "you're dead" -screen and caused the whole screen to flicker (doesn't affect gameplay, minor annoyance). - the .44 magnum and 14mm pistol both cause the game to crash on a regular basis when fired. These guns have different animations but both share the same sound effect which I suspect is causing the problem. Other pistols with different sound effects, like the .44 desert eagle and the colt, seem to be fine. I haven't had a chance to test if the .223 pistol causes the same crash or not. Fixed: Game crashes everytime I attempt to fight radscorpions in the map encounters. There is a problem with the game crashing when many radscorpions are examined. Confirmed: Even changelog says Russian labels were removed, they still are there... Developer: Russian labels for the Abbey and Primitive Tribe WERE removed. Other labels are still in Russian because they are from Russian mods and no English labels were created. Reporter: Just checked megamod 2.34 archive 'WM_ABBEY.frm' and 'WM_TRIBE.frm' are still in 'data\art\intrface'. Developer: Yes, I found those. And those were removed. However, I can't do anything about those in which no English labels were made. That is why this was left labeled as confirmed and not fixed. I put emphasis on 'were' to try to pass along the point that, in the latest version, they 'were really' removed. Bug reports requiring more info -Does the player keep the traits of metal armor even when it is removed and given to the blacksmith to upgrade? -If you change the armor of a companion then save it, your game will be corrupt. You must change the armor, then exit the current map and move to a new location for the problem to 'fix' itself, then you can make a new save.